the_justice_leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur Curry
Summary Orin, also known by his human name Arthur Curry, is the half-human half-Atlantean superhero operating as Aquaman. Due to his hybrid status and human up-bringing, his knowledge on Atlantis is vague and often relied on Mera to guide him. Upon learning of his mother's royalty, Arthur decides to strive to repair the broken connection between Atlantis and the surface world. His first attempt at doing so brought him to six other heroes attempting to repel an invasion started by Darkseid and joined them. Biography Origins Arthur grew up on the shores of Amnesty Bay without knowing who her mother was or his secret origins as a half-Atlantean human. As Arthur got older, his father, Thomas Curry, introduced him to the water which effectively kick-started his latent abilities. Thomas then introduced Nuidis Vulko to Arthur, a man from Atlantis who wishes to nurture Arthur's skills on the orders of his mother, unbeknownst to Arthur. Whilst learning of his Atlantean origins, Arthur wished to visit the Lost City until he met Mera who informed him of his status as a hybrid. Being classed as a "half-blood" and being unwelcome into Atlantis, Arthur decided to instead prove his worth to his mother's people by operating as Aquaman and stopping any ocean-infested intrusions such as pirates, thieves and polluters. Season 1 Arthur first debuts during an invasion of Parademons, arriving from the shores of Gotham to take them down in an attempt to make himself known to Atlantis and have them welcome him.New Allies (episode) Arthur begins working alongside the other heroes present during the invasion and finds himself in danger. Thankfully, Mera arrives and aids him out of an explosion. They then witness Superman being taken by Parademons as Batman plans to pursue him.Darkseid's Invasion (episode) Both Arthur and Mera are seen swatting away Parademons as both Batman and Superman return from Desaad's lair.War (episode) Personality Arthur can be comedic at times but very stern when necessary. During battle, Arthur often relies on his own tactics and distrusts others despite his attempts to prove himself as a worthy hero. Having a surfer-like attitude but a fierce loyalty to his father and his mother's beliefs, Arthur finds himself immediately attracted to Mera and would often follow her guidance when needed. Appearance Arthur seems to retain a large build and the ability to breathe underwater due to his half-Atlantean biology. Additionally, he uses a silver trident when going into battle whilst using his abilities to garner the aid of other sea creatures. Episodes Trivia * Arthur carries a silver iteration of his comic counterpart's gold trident since he hasn't become King of Atlantis yet. * Arthur additionally has the ability to command sea creatures as some small form of psychic communication. * The jokes that Arthur often make on Mera being suitable to be Queen herself is a homage to her current reign as Queen of Atlantis in the comics. References Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Justice League members Category:Atlanteans Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Blue eyes